neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Eon: The Dark Lantern (Spring 2010)
Initial Musings (Marcus Fairlain, Fauxdin, scrying Ashra/Marcus So yeah. We've got Marcus Fairlan to, uh, interview. Depending on how good the dude's Will save is, maybe Claire can reach around in his head a bit if he's not forthcoming. Also, we need to go to Claire's place for her sidequest stuff. (With the way things are going, for all we know it'll turn out to be relevant to the main plot anyway...) If we need a place to hide out for a bit, the mind flayer city might actually be pretty good -- if we block up the passage in we made and deal with the route to the surface and that trapdoor Sluf's dudes used, it's fairly secure, and Ashra's okay with people hiding out there if the party stays pretty respectful. Fauxdin is probably gone, but the dude is at his more vulnerable since he's himself probably trying to figure out why he's got tentacles sprouting. I'm guessing there'll be some trigger for him regaining his memories of being Grax (we don't technically know he's Grax and not Xoth or even another mind flayer, but we all seem to be assuming he's Grax -- whichever he is, he's important) and while he's probably already away and even under the protection of someone or other, the thought that we could nab him before he touches the Death Note again and remembers everything is an attractive one. Things I want to know: *Does a Gating Die still take you for thirty seconds and then back again, or is it just Plane Shift with a favorites list? Either way, will Ethan and Ashra be able to use Knowledge Planes to work out the destination list? *To the party's knowledge, has anyone ever scried on Ashra or used any other divination spells to follow her? Chimegumi 21:50, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Not that I know of. I asked Ashra 1.0 and he says he doesn't remember any specific attempts, but there was something going on when we encountered the Furies and the strange rider at the end of Season Three. Deadelfwalking 22:08, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. I should ask EonRPG, too -- if you're wondering, this interests me because I'm seriously considering the possibility that the Motherbrain also did something to Ashra to accompany the "good luck, son" which would protect her from Grax, because seriously I don't know why she was allowed to live. If she has permanent misdirection or nondetection and doesn't know it, that might explain why Grax didn't try to kill her. (She may not be that much of a threat, but he's smart enough to deal with even minor threats, I think. The other main reason I can think of is that there's something Grax wants done that he'll need Ashra and/or Xoth alive for.) Chimegumi 22:13, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :That makes sense. Maybe we should ask Fab D to test it out for us -- diviners are kind of a joke specialty, but he is the best person for the job... Deadelfwalking 22:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking about that -- he IS the best person to test it, and he could easily do it, but for in-character reasons, someone other than Ashra would have to ask. If someone else will make the request, though, I'd like to know. Chimegumi 22:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :It's been confirmed that Ashra has never been scried on, nor has she been detected by anything but her own Detect Thoughts. Definitely want to test it next season... Chimegumi 06:15, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :If we timeskip at some point, or otherwise have a period of a few days where Claire could be peeking into people's minds, she could also look at Ashra's formative years; I'm kind of curious if there was anything else sealed away where the Motherbrain prepared her for this. Also, it's less dangerous than looking at Ethan by a long shot, and might give us information still. And there's Zaph and Claire, of course. Chimegumi 09:05, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :And apparently Ashra won't have memories of which thrall she was, because that thrall's brain was consumed in the process. So we can't play back Ashra, but we can play back Zaph. And I think this has been observed before, but if Grax was at school slightly before Ethan, that makes him really old for a mind flayer... (God damn it, Gove!) Chimegumi 07:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and what's an Amulet of Necromantic Might? If the Amulet Ashra picked up is one of them (if we can find out if it's one of them...) and it'd be useful to Ethan, she'd probably be willing to give it to him or swap amulets or something. Chimegumi 22:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Gauve was riiiiiiiiiiiiight Deadelfwalking 07:36, December 14, 2009 (UTC) If we timeskip at some point, or otherwise have a period of a few days where Claire could be peeking into people's minds, she could also look at Ashra's formative years; I'm kind of curious if there was anything else sealed away where the Motherbrain prepared her for this. Also, it's less dangerous than looking at Ethan by a long shot, and might give us information still. And there's Zaph and Claire, of course. Chimegumi 09:05, December 14, 2009 (UTC) If we ever come back and make a lair and have the city not assplode I'm aware all this may end up being totally unusable, but I figured I should share the farther thoughts I'm having on the possibility of making a base out of the illithid city: First of all, I think it'd be a useful thing to do because given Baldur is basically in civil war at this point, we're going to want to either get the hell out of town or find a place to hide out. We could try to hide out with the counter-revolutionaries, but I doubt they'll be as safe. And we don't really want to leave, since Claire still has to go home and we've got a captive to handle who might be hard to travel with. We could try to hit her house quickly and then drag Marcus out of town with us, but I'm more on the side of hiding out and going out into Baldur when relevant. If there's any way to catch that other mind flayer (I'm no longer assuming he was Grax) before he comes fully to his senses, it might save us a lot of trouble from an increasingly powerful rival. Anyway, depending on how next season starts, some plot thing or other may make all of this moot, but this is on the general assumption that we're going to want to have a place to hide out. As far as I know there are three ways out at the moment: the trapdoor Sluf et al used (I don't know how that leads out, or if it's supposed to be there or not. We'd have to investigate unless Ashra knows in character why that thing is there) the hole we made, and the illithid guildhome. The illithid guildhome we can probably rig with enough traps to make it hard to get through for anyone but us; I'm assuming it's deserted since we were able to get out of it without any trouble and, really, who'd live there? Assuming the party only leaves as a full group, we can Explosive Rune things up as long as there's a way to cover them (with cloth or something), because we can have Zaphodel cover the writing without any risk of inadvertently reading it. By PHB the caster should be able to designate people allowed to read the runes without detonating them, actually, but if that's not kosher in Eon we can go the covering and uncovering route. (I'll learn Explosive Runes if leveled, and if we don't level me this time around, Ethan can prep it from my spellbook.) We can blow up the tunnel in with bombs, and then if we can find some nonmagical grease we can smear that over the edge so that it's harder to get anything across even if intruders make the Will save. (Ashra can put the grease down, her will save will almost certainly protect her from the despair. Grease the spell has a duration measured in rounds, hence why I say nonmagical grease.) We can also put an alarm spell on the outside; it's in my spellbook. It'd only last 10-12 hours per cast, but I can prep two per day if that's what we want to do. Per PHB, you can set a password for alarm that allows you to go through without triggering, and it can be a mental alarm that would just ping me if anything went wrong. At the very least, I think we should search for anything that would help us. The counter-revolutionaries probably looted the place, but they may not have done so very well. At this point, since she's appointed herself messiah, Ashra pretty much figures the resources of the city are hers because she's the only one left. She still isn't willing to countenance messing things up any more than necessary, and she wants people to be respectful (there will be no more bathtub gin, I can tell you that) but we can check for stuff and hide out there until we're done in Baldur. I'm guessing that scroll of mass teleport Claire ended up with was from the city. Chimegumi 10:17, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Migration from Talk:Ashra If we go back to our seafaring or airfaring ways, words can barely describe how happy I am that this is on Zaph's spell list. Chimegumi 03:20, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :What's this about spell duration 10 minutes / level? Eonrpg 06:02, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Well, even if you shorten it, hopefully it'll still last a storm. *shrug* Chimegumi 06:07, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Wait, we're shortening the pro energy spells? Aw. Deadelfwalking 06:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I hope we aren't. But even if we are, it's probably worth it for me anyway. >_< Chimegumi 06:19, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::We're not shortening anything, I love this spell. Just saying that if you think sailing a boat through a thunderstorm over the north Atlantic will take less than 100 minutes, you've got something else coming to you... Eonrpg 06:40, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::On the other hand, have you ever heard of the spell "Permanency?" Have Ethan explain it to you. Eonrpg 06:41, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, how would Permanency even work on something that has a limit for how much it'll absorb? It tops out at 120 points. Chimegumi 06:43, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Permanency won't work on the pro energy spells. Believe me, I considered it, but even if it was infinite, I don't know if it'd be worth the level and a half's worth of XP at this point -_- Maybe someday... Deadelfwalking 06:46, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, yes, but Zaph has more than one third level spell slot. ... And with my luck, the "until discharged" will happen first. I would say "no way will anyone spare the EXP for that", and then I remember we shelled out to turn Vlad into a black woman ... *sigh* Chimegumi 06:42, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. I figured it'd work like that, and much as Ashra hates lightning, honestly she can sort of soak it. I may spam pro energy for the several casts it'll take to hold out through an entire storm, though. Chimegumi 06:48, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Just want to be clear that I wasn't trying to be a dick with the whole spell duration thing... just teasing, and I forgot for a moment that when I make a sly comment like that my word is, um, still law. Fact of the matter, I fucking hate lightning damage. The source of my trauma? Sorcerer spammers like this guy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_ekugPKqFw Eonrpg 07:01, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, wow. That guy has a lot of spell slots. Well, if I were to devote all Zaph's 3rd level slots to PfE (which is a domain spell for her), I could keep it up for over eight solid hours, and if that's not enough to get out of the zappy part then it's time to talk someone into spelling me anyway. Chimegumi 10:35, December 27, 2009 (UTC) There is the ultimate Protection from Lighting, one that is permanent and complete, open only to those who delve in the deepest reach of the 3.5 PHB rules. It doesn't even require spell slots. It is called Total Cover. Make a cupola out of something with a high break DC, HP, and hardness. :I may have declared myself Cthulhu Jeebus, but I think I draw the line at living in a Popemobile. 'Cause seriously, that stuff gets at me EVERYWHERE. :/ And you can't really sail the ship that way. Chimegumi 21:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I accept not wanting to live in a popemobile. But most lightning strikes at sea. And from Races of Raerun (the magic of sourceboks) give you Glasteel. Transparent mithril with the hardness of adamantium. Cost? $1000/lb for miscellaneous items. And how likely is is that you will be struck by natural lighting coming at you SIDEWAYS? ... Oh. Nevermind. Let's just hope that it doesn't attract static elecAlanChu 05:56, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Alternatively, possibly-real!Baudin might actually know how to sail, so maybe we can talk him into doing the dirty work. ... Watch the lightning somehow hit me anyway ... >_< Chimegumi 05:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I do believe that real!Baudin not only could sail, but was in a state of endless despair that no one else knew which end of a ship was up (or could talk about it, which balances out to the same thing). Deadelfwalking 13:22, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :First, I love Glasteel. It's a great material. Second, if you're above deck, holding a bunch of rubber tires won't help you. Third, REAL BAUDIN FTW. Alan, he's open... Eonrpg 06:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::See http://bit.ly/82kb4r for why I am only tempted to play him. RP doucheness vs 6th level wizard spells doucheness and eventual RP doucheness. And I know that this is almost certainly irrelevant to Eon...but I guarantee you there is a sor/Wiz spell out there that gives boosts to Wis and Survival checks. AlanChu 20:09, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :: We do have two to three wizards already, two of whom have access to decently high level spells, whereas we only have one rogue-type (who went into Assassin and thus doesn't have all the rogue stuff) and one cleric (who has no Int score and has to hang close to Ashra, so she's mostly restricted to buffing and healing). Chimegumi 01:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It largely depends on when EonRPG contacts me. I'll need final approval and feat selection criteria for my wizard, and while I could easily knock up a core cleric 11, I'll feel happier if I had some feat/PrC cheese sprinkles. Clerics are rather well suited to PrC's, but I don't know where EonRPG's limit are on that particular front. The only thing solid is that you will be getting a caster. 17:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) The sad part is how even if everyone else has sailing covered, I still probably shouldn't hang out below decks because then lightning will somehow go through the ship to get to me and that might damage it. If there is a timeshifted!Ashra and we meet my first question may be "What the HELL did you do to the lightning gods?!" Chimegumi 06:46, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Either keep you below decks and have lightning hit you, or keep you above decks away from people to that only you get hit. Conclusion: optimal allocation of resources calls for assigning Ashra to either the crows nest or in isolation at the wheel. Where lighting will easily hit you. I finally understand the weight of the cross you bear. AlanChu 20:09, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :It's not only a heavy cross, it's a conductive one. And that reasoning doesn't even take into account the whole part where, with the loss of Herr Doc, I am once again the Only Party Member Who Can Make A Goddamn Spot Check. Chimegumi 23:31, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Okay, added names of characters since we seem to have our lineup worked out, and ... I don't think the first episode can be called anything else, really... I gave Kruglor his own category because of the timeskip, but he probably also qualifies for Starring if Pundit23 would rather he's there. Chimegumi 02:13, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Also: EXP? If we're leveling current party members I'd like to put my name in since I'd get third level spells, but we might want to hold on for the newcomers. Chimegumi 02:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) 9x01 I'm glad to see the picture, but it brings up some baaaaad memories. So much hand ballista. ._.;; Chimegumi 04:02, January 28, 2010 (UTC) *What was the skill for firing guns? Profession:(Gunnery) (Wis)? AlanChu 04:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) *Gunslinger (wis). Available to Gunslingers, Cannon Snipers (see also: Admiral Whitebeard), Fighters, Dread Pirates, NPC Marines and Navy, Bombardiers, and all Goblins regardless of class. Not available cross class. Rolling untrained is... impossible. Eonrpg 02:02, January 29, 2010 (UTC) *Leilah would like to know if this is another "whatever" trip for DP Lucy or what the hell this is. Rolling Lore for who the fuck are they, you, him, it, and how much money they have or make next session. AlanChu 04:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) *DP Lucy and the Infinite Horizons just finished delivering a Fate to fake!Baudin Dommelan for a shit-ass-ton of cold hard yellow, and, having realized that the fate was a superweapon, Lucy felt extremely guilty. Coming across Ethan, a friend of his (who was very noisy about stopping the Fate from going off) decided on a moment's notice to help him (at very least) GTFO of Baldur before Grax sent the l33t troops (you know, the ones who ride mature adult dragons like they were My Little Pony from the Season One Finale). Eonrpg 02:02, January 29, 2010 (UTC) **Just so you know, at first I was like: in my defense, I never specified what I wanted help with for the most part. Then I was like this: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF Deadelfwalking 02:56, January 29, 2010 (UTC) *Leilah wants to know more about the mechanics of the cannons. Damage, range increment, ect. What's ghosty about Ghost Cannons? Will critical failures cause cannons to explode? AlanChu 04:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) *Ghost cannon shells are loaded with ectoplasm, which means various supernatural boo-bearers pop up from each one AFTER they've exploded. 10d6 bludgeoning damage for a standard light (5 pound) cannon, 15d6 for a heavy (7 pound), and 6d6 for a swivel (1 pound) cannon. x3 crit, always threatens instant death on crit: Fort DC 10+(projectile mass, imperial lbs). Can be loaded with different kinds of shot, like chain for masts, grappling hooks for giant creatures, "fodder" for a cone of attack, or chain netting for creatures attacking from the water. Reliable range is 1000 ft, but up to a mile and a half on heavier 18-pound cannons. Reloading is a two-and-a-half round action requiring gunslinger checks = two full rounds + one move action. Can be completed in teams of up to 5, each check of 20 or above providing a +2 circumstance bonus on the next check. Cannons create smoke, causing concealment and blindness. Eonrpg 02:02, January 29, 2010 (UTC) *I think we all want to either avoid or gank Malicor now. I'l like to debreif everyone so we can figure out roughly how tough he is. AlanChu 04:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC) *This needs to happen once we're out at sea. NEW VILLIAN! Eonrpg 02:02, January 29, 2010 (UTC) * I was just saving time. {at sea} "Oh BTDubs, about that guy back there..." INFODUMP AlanChu 09:47, January 29, 2010 (UTC) *@EonRPG, what's the DC for firing a cannon? A Ghost cannon? Does Leilah find it easy? AlanChu 09:25, January 28, 2010 (UTC) (wis +6 + couple of ranks) *Firing is easy. Reloading... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbhSAyjeA74 Eonrpg 02:02, January 29, 2010 (UTC) **I'm going to take some liberties there and assume that you meant that firing a cannon is a Gunslinger (wis) check, and that Gunslinger checks can be made untrained, but cannot be taken cross class. Also, Leilah would have done this at sea: dry running a team of summoned celestial monkeys to see of they could make a semi-effective cannon crew. AlanChu 09:47, January 29, 2010 (UTC) **Firing a cannon is making a ranged attack roll with an exotic weapon (cannon). Reloading is a gunslinger check, which can be made untrained only in the presence of a Gunnery Sergent (not a class, a designation) with 5 or more ranks who makes his own check. **So firing requires no Gunslinger check, only a ranged attack roll (probably at a -4 unproficient penalty) as a standard action. Reloading requires Gunslinger checks for two full rounds + a move. Two people can spend 1 full round action each to reload a cannon in 1 round of combat time, plus a move and standard action next round to fire. Untrained Gunslinger checks can only be done within a certain distance from a Gunnery Sergeant within line of sight (who must have 5 or more ranks in Gunslinger). The Gunnery Sergeant must make his own check when letting us do our checks. If he fails, he fails to tell us how to do our own checks? The Gunnery Sergeant's check only determines whether we can make our own checks? AlanChu 20:30, January 29, 2010 (UTC) If we have to break a blockade in our current state, we'll really like Fab Dick with a full complement of spells. Not necessarily boom spells, but gtfo/hide spells. I estimate that we have enough healing to get the living at 60~70% full health, mostly through Zaph. My 1st level spells are most likely better off buffing the party's attack rolls and checks for manning the cannons. I can provide some cover and slows via one Ice Storm. That's basically all that I have, besides a quite decent longbow attack and some experience faffing about with cannons. AlanChu 04:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Lucy has 12 of the former and 6 of the latter. Meet your Average Human NPC Sailor lvl 2 STR 12 DEX 14 CON 10 INT 14 WIS 12 CHA 8 HD: (2d6 avg 10) Atk: Cutlass +3, or Light Crossbow +4. Skills: Use Rope: +5, Gunslinger: +5, Profession Sailor: +7, Spot: +4, Heal: +2, Wilderness Lore: +4, Swim: +7. Feats: Exotic Weapon Proficiency: Guns (or balistias), Dodge Meet your Average Human NPC Marine lvl 3 STR 14 DEX 16 CON 14 INT 10 WIS 10 CHA 10 HD (3d10 avg 25) atk: Cutlass +6, or Cutlass and Short Sword +5/+3, or Pistol +6, or Musket +6. Skills: Gunslinger: +7, Profession Sailor: +4, Spot: +4, Wilderness Lore: +2, Swim: +5. Feats: Two Weapon Fighting, Exotic Weapon Proficiency: Guns (or balistias), Shipbound Mobility. Zaph has remaining 2x 3rd level spells, 2x 2nd level spells (and one of them is Calm Emotions which I'd really rather keep for Ethan), 4x 1st level and 6x 0th level. Not that much. If we really need heals, I can break out the wand of Cure Moderate, but it's low on charges (18 and I want to conserve them as much as possible). I still have pretty good attack power since I have most of my third level slots left (though I have to cast from my spellbook and take the full round, because I don't have anything prepared in those slots) and can fire from wands until they run out of charges. And I have all my at-will stuff, as always. Also, if we run into people for whom it'd be useful (another boat, etc) I can take the full round to cast Disguise Self and make myself properly look like Grax. You know, like I should have done in the first place. u_u;; Chimegumi 04:53, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Given the gtfo options we've been given, spell-wise, Fab D showing up with a full complement of them would be as likely to dump us in the frozen wastes of Goneril or the sea between Malvont and the Southern Continent as help us, so I'm a little leery of wishing for some Teleports and so on when we've been, ah, heavily discouraged from taking that option in the past. That was a marvelously run-on sentence. I will save my out-thinking of the Ruin of Baldur for Friday, but at a glance, it looks like the blockade is already plenty broken and Baldur doesn't have the resources to put one up on short notice, let alone sustain one. I think we should focus more on getting information as quickly as possible -- Sending, Message, Dream -- and making sure everyone is back up to speed. Another thing to worry about: cannons need ammunition. Lucy stopped shooting pretty quickly into that battle. Do we even have any more ammunition or the means to load and fire a cannon? I will stop over-thinking things now; your ideas are probably far better than mine. Deadelfwalking 06:28, January 28, 2010 (UTC) If at all possible I think we should go the talking our way through route. I can do a better Grax disguise if we run into Baldur people, we can work on bluffing our way past anything else ... etc. Obviously there are things we can't bluff our way past (dargons, sea monsters, lightning storms) but we should probably try to go the talking route as much as we can until we get a chance to sleep. Chimegumi 06:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea of a bluff party and everyone being invited. Fair warning, though -- if things look even remotely calm, dead!Ethan will be finding some quiet corner somewhere and doing the undead equivalent of passing the fuck out, since he is kind of um literally dead weight right now. Deadelfwalking 06:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I would love to hear about the Teleport rules later. Agree with Baldur ineffectiveness: replace with privateers/Goneril. We don't necessarily have to even be on deck if we encounter a ship: Lucy damn better be able to bluff, and if not, meeting 'Grax' in the captains cabin might sell the notion of fleeing/retreating. Fab Dick spells: more like fogs, stinking clouds, summoning creatures on their decks and blasting down masts (yes, a use for evocation). I'll assume Ashra have something in mind for explaining why it's on a boat, fleeing alone with no retinue (particularity a certain undead?resurrected wizard). Leilah is wondering if a Celestial Monkey is smart enough to at least act as a powder monkey in case of boom boom pow. When we do sleep, I have Teleport (and intimate knowledge of the Southern Continent), Augery, Divination, Commune (might need to burn 100 party XP for that, so that's a last-ditch resort), and Speak with Dead. Hi, you seem to be obsessing over that guy...is that Marcus Farlain? Hey, I could, you know, ask his corpse. For you. Since you apparently killed him. Also clerical bardic knowledge, so we might have access to obscure knowledge like history/geographry/nobility. PS Knowledge domain gives me +1 CL to divination spells. So if Fab Dick is less than 11th level, I can scy harder. Also: Aura Laurellin, Circle of the True, Goneril assassins mounted on wyverns, did we get enough supplies, is the ship repaired, Planar-Bound assassin devils sent from any number of factions, kracken, Kuo-toa, sailing into a portal to the 89th level of the Abyss, the Shadowsea, in which Dagon, Lord of the Depths, lurks, and drowning because I had to pawn my backup chainmail shirt. /paranoia AlanChu 09:25, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Plenty of different explanations, but I'm likely to just go with "You are not one to evaluate the plans of the Supreme Dictator" etc if they look like a mook. Otherwise, I had to sneak out of the city quietly, imply stuff fucked up the ability to teleport, etc. If they see through the illusion, we're fucked as far as people who actually know Grax, but if it's a mook who just noticed the mindflayer actually looks different, I can say that was the illusion and this is the real Grax, etc. etc. A long shot, but anything to stay out of combat. Hopefully Claire will help me with the bluffs since she is much better at it. If I can get them where others can't see, I can fall back on Charm Monster and Suggestion if the bluffing falls through. Oh, and Ethan and I pretty much decided that when we do the Grax act, he's my pet fake Ethan of Malvont, to explain what he's doing there. That's what we were going to do before my leg asplode thanks to that darn ballista. Speak with Dead does grant Marcus a Will save since he was almost certainly not neutral good. (I'm guessing he was lawful evil, and Zaph is lawful neutral, so we don't have someone to get by that requirement. I'm the only LE party member, and I'm um not a cleric. Also with people of the same alignment on both sides of this war ALL THE TIME, I'm guessing that requirement would be changed anyway.) In re: paranoia -- Aura and the Circle are probably either dead or deactivated because they weren't useful any more, and even if they're alive they've been willing to let us live before, I'd be surprised if assassins were willing to come anywhere near Baldur when it's this on fire plus they probably don't know where we are yet, as long as you like pita pockets we are good for supplies, I don't think the ship was that damaged and we can have a Make Whole or several tomorrow for anything that was, fuck the kracken and the Kuo-toa, hopefully my obscene and spyglass-assisted spot check is good enough to spot portals. Chimegumi 18:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Also re: paranoia: Ethan will be putting the OH HALE NO on anything that could even remotely be considered hostile behavior towards Goneril. We've already done enough damage in that direction, and I am hoping (desperately, and probably in futility) that we have not dicked ourselves over on that diplomatic front past all repair. Were I a pirate, I'd be hanging out just on the fringes of the battle: not close enough to tangle with Baldur, but close enough that anyone fleeing might not have taken the opportunity to rest first. So, that's a concern. I don't know what Fab D's forbidden schools are, either: I think he cast Mage Armor at one point, so hopefully it isn't Conjuration, but if it is, your desired spell list is going to be off the table, I fear. Fear not about Marcus. I have, um. Plans. Deadelfwalking 22:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Another non-combat idea: Given the time to cast it from my spellbook, I can manage Major Image now, which can be fairly large. This could be enough to make a fake ship, albeit an unmanned one. (Well, I could give it a pilot with Minor or Silent Image, but I can only control two illusions at once, so I can't give it a whole crew. Someone trusted with a good Use Magic Device could use my wand of Silent Image to give it another two crewmembers, but I like to conserve wands, so that'll only be if it were getting close enough for anyone to get a good look.) That could draw off pirates if I can see them, or at the very least waste some of their cannonballs. Barring shitty rolls or actual traps like lurking behind Obscuring Mist, we should have pretty good ability to see people from far off. If worst comes to worst and we're actually caught in combat, Fab D and I will probably be blowing shit up (I have about five different ways to still do 6d6 to people, if with somewhat of a delay, and if he's got his spells then he probably has better evocations on hand. If we get close enough I can mind blast etc. as well) and I, at least, can try to get some apes to escape on the ship if that'll actually help, or even a shark or squid or something. With the exception of my stupid broken limb, which I will hopefully have time for Zaph to set before anything more goes down, I'm pretty close to normal. Claire and Kruglor are I believe the two who ended up fatigued; we should probably heal Claire so she doesn't end up collateral damage, and if we can get her back up she can probably still snipe okay if we can persuade her to. I don't know how much Kruglor got messed up tangling with Malicor, but I'm guessing more than we can easily heal him from. Hopefully he can at least fire his pewpew lasers from the boat. Apple I don't think we can get to full health given how much hurt he took, unfortunately, and Ethan's downright useless. Zaphodel would actually be decent behind a cannon if there's enough ammo; her Wis isn't as good as mine, but her ranged to hit is much better, so she might wind up being a better gunner if Int isn't required. Leilah would be better but you might want to spend more effort buffing others etc. Chimegumi 00:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Also: I don't personally expect to get benefits from something Kruglor picked up, but those of you he doesn't maintain distaste for might want to ask about that box of first aid he grabbed... Chimegumi 00:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) My remaining buffs are 40 or 50 ft radius bursts. As long as there is no cover between me and my allies, I could buff you all with a standard action for minutes/CL. Lesser restorations will have to be Zaph, as I'm all burned out (and am pretty sure that spontaneous casting of healing spells do not include the Restoration spell-line). Krugulor dropped the Box With the Red Cross on the round near Marcus, and I don't think he picked it back up after Malicor. I do know that Eric was commiserating over having dropped it, but that was before Malicor was taken out of the picture. AlanChu 09:47, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Zaph had one lesser restoration remaining and she burned it critically failing to heal my leg. Luckily I think I'm the only one with stat damage or broken bones. We were already pretty burned out from S's Tower and all that. I thought/hoped Kruglor grabbed that when he got to da choppa boat, but that may well be wishful thinking. Chimegumi 17:01, January 29, 2010 (UTC) As long as we can get 1 hours uninterrupted rest for Krugulor, we can get rid of his exhaustion. Fatigue on that crazy girl-child and the old dwarf isn't nice, but managable in the short term given how many restorations we have. -6 on Str and Dex is a heavy burden for a fighter. 9x02 So I come into the party with a debt of 1800 GP, take one share in reverse seniority order, and have no obligation to pay back the initial debt before spending any money on equipment. AlanChu 11:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC)